young love
by SladeStopTheTeenTitans
Summary: a tale of two lovers


What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on her that they were meant to be. From then on, she cared about her with every fiber of her being, but Rachel switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with her inner anguish. But she was there for her no matter how many times she tried to push her away. That was how it was to this very day.

Yes. She often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed her life, after all.

Jinx, a passionate lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cerulean water with her resolute blush-colored globes. Her coral hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. She tried to keep still despite her impatient excitement as she traced a finger along her silver necklace. The sun glinted off of her healthily color-touched platinum shoulders and she relished the feel of fresh air against her bloom-colored-flushed pearly legs. Her bubble-gum coiffure brushed against her earlobes, complementing her rebellious pale, tinted with sorrel, visage. A prominent scar stood out on her coral-flushed milky skin. For a moment, she absorbed herself in these thoughts, of her, and Rachel.

ovely strands rippled behind her in a amethyst wave. Her windows to her soul were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Jinx's sight, but she knew and loved their melancholy sapphire hue. She was dressed in her usual everyday clothes. She had a generously curvaceous platinum form. As Jinx drew nearer, she caught a note of Rachel's familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared. "Rachel," she called, walking towards her.

She glanced back at Jinx before again returning her cobalt gaze to the water. "Jinx," she whispered.

Jinx smirked. "Good to see you. C'mon." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge. Rachel was as silent as death as they made tracks along the sand. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Jinx started their conversation with,

"How are you these days?"

A flicker passed across Rachel's orbs before she hoarsely murmured, "I'm fine."

"Rachel." Jinx's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "You're really fine?" Rachel swallowed and said nothing.

For a few moments they were quiet again. Jinx thought about Rachel, about how suddenly they'd known each other but how tightly they had bonded since. All throughout that time since then Jinx had gotten the feeling that Rachel had bottled up more pain than she ever let on. That only ever made things worse. Jinx glanced over at Rachel. Her spheres were hidden behind the torrent of her indigo hair. "Come on," Jinx tried again, "I mean, look. Look at all this." She pointed out over the glittering sea, and Rachel cast her pained gaze dispiritedly in the direction she was pointing.

"What is it?" Rachel murmured.

"All this open space stretching forever. The smell of salt and the cry of gulls. It makes me feel free, like nothing else. Come on. Let it out, get it off your chest. It's too beautiful here to be moping." All of a sudden, Rachel turned sharply away and continued down the shoreline alone. "Hey! Wait."

"Nothing is beautiful," Rachel whispered. Jinx caught up to her and turned her about by the shoulder. Rachel turned her face away, but Jinx saw that she was crying. "Jinx... It's just... I'm without a father! How could you... how could *anyone* possibly care about me?"

It was always hard for Jinx to find the right words at times like this. "Hey, Rachel..." Jinx took her into her arms as she wept. "Hey. Sometimes you just have to throw lemons back at life."

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"The locals say the lair of a sea monster lies in that ravine," Jinx said. Just as she finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!"

The teal waves swelled and surged, and Jinx ran up the sea shore with Rachel's hand in hers. From the frothing alabaster foam emerged the head of a giant eel, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them.

"It looks hungry," Rachel remarked with a hint of trepidation.

"It's not going to eat us!" Jinx said firmly. Ever prepared, she whipped out her weapon. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"

Wait! Jinx! I want to help!" Rachel, too, was prepared.

"Rachel..." Jinx started to say, but there was no time to argue - the eel lunged for her, and she jumped away, the eel's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a counter-strike: Jinx struck a blow first, along the beast's back, and then Rachel second, along the eel's exposed underside. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea.

Panting for breath, Jinx asked, "Are you hurt?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine."

"That was more trouble than I bargained for." Jinx offered Rachel Jinx's hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the sea."

Rachel held onto her hand as the radiant French vermillion sunset began to fill the sky.

"Mm. Sunset."

Jinx lifted her head at Rachel's words to behold the dying sun's flaming radiance. "It's nice."

After a moment of silence, Rachel said quietly and seriously, "It seems fate has been kind to me... just this once."

Jinx clasped Rachel's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

"Hmm," Rachel said only. But when Jinx looked at her, she saw a glimmer of hope in her lachrymose orbs.

Jinx sighed with contentment and brought Rachel closer. She gazed at the beautiful blonde rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Jinx."

Their lips met, and fuchsia strands met violet ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Rachel, her eternally faithful lover. Jinx thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
